That Darn VI Drone
by Reiya.Shepard
Summary: Feron gets a little agitated with the VI drone. xD That about sums it up. A short little drabble written for a friend. May add further chapters later.


"_Shadow Broker, you have received a new message." _

Gods, the VI drone's voice was so...irritating. It grated on his nerves, stirring him from the sleep he'd been in, his head pounding. He checked the time display on the corner of the screen in front of him, frowning as his brows furrowed. Three hours. Longer than some sleep he'd had recently, but certainly not enough. Feron ran a hand over his scalp and pulled up the message display, scanning for any new information he should pass to Liara, his large, dark eyes blinking rapidly.

_Nope. No...boring boring boring...some Turian lady bought herself another house. More boring. There's nothing worth passing along._

The VI drone flitted behind him, making annoying little beeping noises. His headache was not getting any better, and that damned VI was not helping anything. His fingers twitched over the holographic display. It was taking all he had in him to not space the damned thing...though he knew it would just return. Stupid base programming. "Note to self, don't shoot the VI," he muttered.

"Would you like me to make a notation in your personal notes, Shadow Broker?"

The VI flitted in front of him and he glared at it. "No," he said sharply. Gods, that thing was purposely being irritating. He was sure of it. The glowing white drone beeped at him, flitting about in its usual obnoxious manner.

Feron sighed, running a hand over his scalp as he leaned back in the chair he was sitting in, dropping his head back to look up at the glowing ceiling. He liked watching the light flicker above him. It was oddly...relaxing. The VI drone beeped at him, and he turned his head to glare at it. _Relaxing. Right. Until _that_ thing starts beeping at me. Gods I need something to _do._ I'm so _bored.

He glanced at the drone, pursing his lips in thought. _Maybe I could play Galaxy of Fantasy for a bit. Not like anything else is going on right now...It'll be another four hours before the next reports come in..._

He sighed and closed his eyes for a moment before sitting up and tapping at the holographic display, bringing up his favorite game to play. Just something to pass the time. It was loading, and he could feel the familiar excitement growing in his chest at the thought of defeating the monsters in the game. He grinned, leaning forwards in excitement, fingers poised at the game's controls. Until the lights flickered and went out, dropping the room into utter darkness.

A moment later, the lights flickered back on, the display starting up again. Feron frowned, tapping at the restarting holographic display, trying to bring up his game once again. It wouldn't load. His large eyes blinked rapidly as he tapped in frustration at the screen. The game just..wasn't there any more.

"Hey," he said sharply to empty space. The drone fizzled into existence, beeping as it materialized.

"Yes, Shadow Broker?"

"What happened to my game."

The drone was silent, other than a few beeps as it spun in the air. "Records indicate that _Galaxy of Fantasy_ was removed from the system during a periodic system restart."

Feron's eyes twitched, his lips tightening as he glared at the offending drone, fists tightening at his sides. "Why was it removed?" he hissed, his tone darkening.

The drone hovered, its tone cheery as it replied, "The system deemed the content of the game to be corrupt. All data was deleted."

Feron's heart sank and he frowned, an irritated tone to his voice. "Then get it back. I need that game."

"I'm afraid I can't do that, Shadow Broker. Previous entries by you indicate that you have forbidden deleted files from being recovered."

"Overide," he said sharply.

The drone beeped at him, hovering as it seemed to think. "Unable to comply," the drone said after a moment.

The damned thing sounded almost smug. Before he knew it, he'd pulled the pistol at his side and put a shot right through the drone. It fizzled out of existence, and Feron couldn't help the sense of satisfaction he felt, his lips curling into a little smile as he put his pistol away. He sat down in his cozy chair, spinning around in it as he enjoyed the nice _silence._

Feron toyed with the holographic display, but for some reason the display was not functioning properly. _Great. The moment I get some peace and quiet is the moment I actually need the damned thing._

He sighed and straightened in his chair, calling out for the drone to appear.

Silence.

Feron frowned, standing and looking all around him. A console in the back of the room was sparking , a neat round hole in the front of the console affirming his suspicions. The console had something to do with how the drone did its work, he remembered, and then he frowned, a sense of doom dropping over him.

_I broke it_. _Damn. _ _Liara's going to _kill_ me. _He sighed, and then grinned, glancing around at all the other still-working consoles. _But hey. Galaxy of Fantasy...on multiple screens? Gods, yes._ He grinned, dark eyes glittering as he stretched his arms above his head. _So worth it._


End file.
